El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada
by Jazz An' Baileys
Summary: La vida le dio, por primera vez, una mala jugada. Le arrancó sus sueños, le incitó a alejarse de todo lo que amaba, le demostró la estupidez de sus, antes, firmes creencias. Y la misma vida fue la que le puso a aquella prejuiciosa pelirroja es su camino.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, a excepción de algunos personajes inventados por mí. Aunque serán los mínimos.**

**Nota: Supongo que con el título, todos creerán que es un fic medio medieval. ¿Verdad? Pues, no sé si para bien o para mal, están equivocados. Es de la época contemporánea, y no es ninguna adaptación. El título venía muy bien, y debo admitir que es una fuente de inspiración. Sin embargo, puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras, quizás en este fic se pueda reflejar la mía. Aunque es solo el inicio... ¿eh?**

* * *

**"El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada"**

**_Capítulo I: "¿Conoces Phinnoples?"_**

* * *

_"Con un clara y lírica voz, Bolsalegre cantó:_

_- A mí los problemas no me han de afectar. Son oportunidades para criticar._

_- Otra canción cantarías si fueras **tú** el que estuviera atrapado aquí – gruñó el caballero._

_Bolsalegre continuó:_

_- A todos, alguna armadura nos tiene atrapados. Sólo que la vuestra ya la habéis encontrado."_

**_El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada, pág. 16. Editorial Obelisco._**

* * *

Hacia muchos años que no llovía así, con tal intensidad. Hacia muchos años que una tormenta no amenazaba con interrumpir los planes del pacífico e inalterable clima de la ciudad de Londres. Sin embargo, toda Inglaterra era víctima de los desvaríos de la Madre Naturaleza. 

Hacia muchos años que un chico ahogado por sus éxitos no sentía las escurridizas gotas de lluvia empapándole el rostro con esa suavidad. Recordándole muchas cosas, ahora lejanas, casi perdidas de vista. Acusándole de haber enterrado esos sentimientos contradictorios, que ahora amenazaban con desbordarle.

Sentía como el frío le calaba, con brutalidad, en cada hueso de su cuerpo. En cada poro de su piel. Allí, de rodillas sobre la hierba, James Potter sintió haber luchado en vano – por olvidar - a lo largo de muchos años. Había negado lo obvio. Le había cerrado con fuerza la puerta en las narices a la melancolía, para solo lograr que ésta lograra colarse por la ventana.

Estaba conciente de que quizás, estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande de su vida.

Sabía que, muy lejos de allí, un estadio completo se empeñaba en lograr la difícil tarea de encontrarle. Para luego, convencidos de haber recuperado completamente a su buscador, pedirle – u obligarle – a jugar de aquella manera tan exquisita y perfecta, que ocasionaba la locura de las adolescentes, la admiración y envidia de cada joven que sentía cierto apego a la escoba mágica.

Probablemente no comprenderían – ni ahora ni nunca – la única razón que tenía para abandonar aquello que en algún instante había significado todo en su vida; el quidditch.

Imaginó a un confundido Remus Lupin, tratando de analizar maduramente la situación. A un histérico Sirius, chillando miles de cosas que todos creían sin sentido, excepto él. A sus dos mejores amigos jurándole al capitán de los Puddlemere United, que a pesar de las decenas de años vividas a su lado, no lograban comprender la razón de la extraña desaparición del buscador estrella. Justo en aquel momento. Justo en la final más importante del año; la definición del campeón de la Liga Europea.

Adivinaba a un Sirius asegurando – algo dubitativo – que James Potter no sufría de bipolaridad. Que jamás había sido discriminado por rubios lacios de buena vista, que nunca había sido víctima de un maltrato cuando pequeño. Que James no era un homosexual reprimido y resentido por y con la sociedad.

Sabía que su mejor amigo le defendería a toda costa de todas las descabelladas hipótesis que trataban de justificar su inminente partida.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sin pretender ser cruel, al imaginarse a las miles de fans sollozando de incredulidad. Preguntándose unas a otras que cosa tan terrible y monstruosa le podría haber ocurrido a su adorado buscador para desaparecer de aquella manera. Para no presentarse a un partido que parecía pan comido.

Apretó el mango de su maletín con algo más de seguridad. Alargó su brazo para tomar entre sus dedos la blanca camisa que reposaba sobre la hierba – quitada en un arrebato de impotencia – y vistió su torso desnudo con ella.

Pescaría un resfriado.

Y un comino.

La tristeza fue apaciguándose poco a poco, dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento, mucho más grato. Sintiéndose renovado, James Potter aspiró una buena bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con rapidez y determinación. Se sentía preparado para aquel viaje que emprendería en pocos segundos. Un viaje que había preparado en los dos últimos meses.

Después de todo, todos tenían derecho a tratar de huir de su vida. Aunque sea sólo tratar.

Emprendió la marcha con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se dirigía inevitablemente al nublado cielo, por última vez.

- Más te vale ser benévolo conmigo, - curvó sus labios animadamente en una media sonrisa, mientras le apuntaba con algo de amenaza. - ¿Estamos?

Como toda respuesta, un rayo descendió desde las espesas y oscuras nubes, rompiendo el suave silencio establecido. Se anunciaba una tormenta eléctrica próxima

Quizás esa no era la mejor forma de expresar una afirmación.

Ante aquella desagradable perspectiva, James frunció el ceño algo contrariado. Se aferró con ímpetu a su delgada camisa, en un intento de proporcionarle más calor a su entumecido cuerpo. Al notar como no obtenía lo deseado, optó por comenzar a correr lo más rápido posible a lo que le llevaría a su tranquilo y deseado destino: una cáscara de plátano.

* * *

"El Café de Monseñor Roou" era el lugar más concurrido dentro del apacible y pequeño pueblo de Phinnoples. Un pueblo totalmente inexistente a los ojos de los curiosos o aventureros muggles, ubicado entre las laderas de las montañas, y también desconocido para la mayoría de los magos que no lo habitaban con frecuencia. 

"El Café de Monseñor Roou" era una estancia completamente tranquila de día, cuya paz rebosaba en cada detalle de ella. Sus frágiles paredes, de un apacible amarillo pálido, hacían contraste con las brillantes y medianas mesas de madera de roble. A su vez, el plomo piso, cuidadosamente encerado, poseía unos impresionantes dibujos tridimensionales, según se decía, dibujados por el propio propietario.Sin embargo, toda esta paz tenía un término. Las cosas cambiaban completamente de noche, transformándola en un lugar terrible y brutal en la oscuridad, concurrido por las personas más horribles, por dentro y por fuera, de todo el mundo entero. Los malintencionados rumores que corrían como pólvora dentro del pueblo, explicaban aquel extraño acontecimiento, ya habitual, con la simple idea de que el dueño había sido maldecido por los dioses Jhone y Heige, debido a su rara afición por las cabras.

Pero había personas que no creían – o no conocían – esos perversos rumores.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y en una de sus pocas mesas junto a la ventana, se hallaba sentada una joven y delgada pelirroja, de facciones delicadas y movimientos nerviosos. Sorbía en café con esfuerzo, tratando de no quemarse, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos verde esmeralda vagaban incansablemente por los apuntes recién escritos, tachando algunas frases, y reescribiendo otras.

Podría decirse que Lilianne Evans era una periodista muy esforzada.

Llevaba más de tres horas sentada en aquel pasivo pero sofocante lugar, con un café a medio terminar y un artículo recién comenzado. Observaba la sala en la que se encontraba analíticamente, llevando, a ratos, su mano hacia el bolso medio abierto que se encontraba sobre la silla de al lado. Dudaba, y la quitaba finalmente con una definitiva renuncia. Quizás tomar fotos en ese instante no era la mejor idea.

Las cosas se resistían a funcionarle bien.

Frunció los labios, disgustada consigo misma. El artículo parecía tenerle la guerra declarada, junto con todo lo que realizaba en aquel momento. Una batalla que le parecía interminable.

_"¡Dios, Lily!",_ pensó la chica con algo de desesperación, _"¡Ni siquiera puedes describir el sitio en donde estás!"_

Volvió a observar a su alrededor, en un rápido movimiento, para finalmente suspirar, frustrada, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la pluma sobre la madera de roble con algo muy parecido a la resignación. Ya lo intentaría más tarde.

Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, dejando reposar con cansancio la barbilla sobre unos puños cerrados debido a los sentimientos que ocasionaba el fracaso. Su mirada se posó distraídamente en la taza de café, probablemente ya frío, ubicada justamente al lado de su intento de reportaje. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

Por mucho que maldijera su situación, tenía que reconocer que le costaba dimitir tan rápido de algo que apenas había intentado lograr un simple día. A pesar del tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo, creía, en ese momento, quizás la mejor manera de mantener en pie el proyecto que, en algún instante le había parecido absolutamente maravilloso, era dejándolo en manos más experimentadas y perseverantes.

Después de todo, no cualquier persona podía seguir meticulosamente el rastro de la desaparecida vocalista de "Las Brujas de Macbeth", Donna Wagtail **(1),** y mucho menos dar con su tan insospechado paradero.

Pero allí estaba ella, la única aspirante a la misión, pensaba con amargura. Sentada estúpidamente en un café, creyendo – o aparentando creer - que la famosa mujer caería de pronto del cielo, y se le sentaría en la silla del frente. Que tomaría su pluma, entusiasmada, y escribiría todos los detalles de su huida del mundo de la fama. De Londres.

En pocas palabras, esperando un milagro.

Sabía que Donna estaba en aquel pueblo, o cerca de allí. Todos los indicios apuntaban a Phinnople. Pero aún así, estaba cansada. Muy cansada.

Pensando esto, la pelirroja desvió la mirada de la taza, con pesadumbre, para clavarla en la ventana. Sus ojos traspasaron el cristal, observando aquellos hermosos paisajes, llenos de vida, de alegría, que le invitaban a olvidar todo problema capaz de alterar su sagrada paz interior. O a continuar. Las flores brotaban con energía desde la hierba recién cortada, llenas de vitalidad y optimismo. Los árboles altos e imponentes, adornando la plaza principal del pueblo, parecían mirarle con una mezcla de desprecio y reprobación. Parecían reprocharle su vergonzosa cobardía.

Aquel aura de arrogancia y autosuficiencia que desprendían, junto con la majestuosidad, no pudieron evitar recordarle inevitablemente a alguien conocido en los tiempos de Hogwarts, aunque no muy querido en su memoria.

_"Por Merlín, Lilianne",_ se exasperó la chica consigo misma, segundos después de reflexionar sus pensamientos. _"¡Eres una completa paranoica!"_

Sin embargo, un sentimiento agradable había invadido su pecho, fortaleciéndole. Se sentía rejuvenecida. Sonrió, más alegre, y agradeciéndole internamente a los árboles. Tomó la pluma que se hallaba sobre la mesa rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se terminaba su café. Tenía una tarea que cumplir. Una tarea de la cual no desistiría hasta completar, aunque fuera solo por ese día, el inicio.

Un buen inicio.

La mano de la joven periodista ya rasgueaba sus primeras frases, que pretendían ser excelentes, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia hicieron acto de presencia en el pueblo.

* * *

Se había dormido. Podía dar fe de ello. El cómo y el por qué le eran absolutamente desconocidos, mientras que lo único que lograba recordar era haber tropezado abruptamente con una resbalosa cáscara de plátano. Quizás se había desmayado. 

Aturdido, James Potter se llevó una mano a la cabeza, compadeciéndose de sí mismo, y de la administración que solía darle a las cosas, que siempre terminaban causándole problemas. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, sumándose a esto el hecho de que sus extremidades apenas podían adquirir movilidad debido a la humedad y al frío.

Aún estaba lloviendo.

Se acariciaba las sienes con dureza, tratando de aplacar el desagradable dolor que estaba sufriendo. Tardó unos segundos en desistir de la tarea, recordando la completa imposibilidad de ésta. Se incorporó sobre la hierba, con pesadumbre, mientras que observaba curiosamente a su alrededor. Sería mentira decir que no le agradó la idea de hallarse en un lugar completamente desconocido. Su plan había funcionado con éxito.

Sus ojos se movían con agilidad, extasiados, y admirando lo inverosímil de la situación.

Un pueblo se divisaba a lo lejos.

La repentina aparición de Phinnoples ante la castaña mirada del joven, le causó una tremenda sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que las expectativas dirigidas a su planeado escape crecían de manera exorbitante, causando una leve sonrisa en los labios de James Potter.

Decidido, y de un solo salto, se levantó con la agilidad digna de un jugador estrella de quidditch. Sus piernas, a pesar de la emoción que le embargaba, parecían estar trancadas debido al poco abrigo que recibían.

Apresurarse, eso había que hacer. Eso era lo que sus músculos le suplicaban con desesperación. Después de todo, ni siquiera él se podría salvar del diluvio que parecía aproximarse cada vez más a Phinnoples, y a toda Gran Bretaña.

* * *

Podría apostar mil galleons – o más - a que ella, Lily Evans, la última vez que se había dignado a alzar la mirada, pudo haber aquella estancia completamente distinta a la brutal escena que se anteponía en aquel momento ante sus verdes ojos. 

El artículo la había absorbido por completo, sí; ahora podía notarlo. Su mente se había concentrado de una manera absoluta en sus escritos, sin reparar en su alrededor, ni notar la cantidad de cambios que sufría éste.

Quizá por eso le extrañaba encontrarse en un ambiente tan oscuro y tenebroso. Solo una tenue luz lograba iluminar, levemente, el lugar, al mismo tiempo que las espantosas personas – algunas sin rostro – chillaban enloquecidas, se golpeaban, maldecían al oponente por lograr un simple as. Muchos se besaban con algo muy parecido al odio, hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres. Intentó no observar las cosas que ocurrían sobre algunas de las mesas. El olor era apestoso, y nadie parecía notarlo.

Observó a su alrededor, con algo de temor, y rogándole a Merlín y a todos sus súbditos haber pasado desapercibida por aquellas extrañas personas. Si es que podían denominarse así. Se levantó, tomando sus escritos y escondiéndolos bajo el verde chaleco con el cual estaba vestida, y dio su primer – y algo torpe – paso rumbo a la salida, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie. Sin hacer ruido. Un sentimiento de terror le invadió al notar como algo se movía, tratando de parecer imperceptible – pero sin lograrlo -, y se acercaba a ella con lentitud. Se desesperó.

Solo a ella se le podría haber ocurrido sentarse en la última mesa del café. O el lugar que fuera en aquel momento. Sus pasos adquirieron velocidad, pero la situación le resultaba verdaderamente sofocante; estaba irremediablemente lleno de gente. Nunca se podría haber imaginado tantos habitantes en aquel pueblo que aparentaba ser tranquilo.

Nerviosa, tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, pero sin descuidar su propósito. Comenzó a dar algunos pasos sin sentido, que sin duda jamás podrían ayudarle a escapar, pero al menos lograban alejarle del individuo que le acechaba. O eso creía.

No había logrado alejarse más de tres metros, cuando una figura que se hallaba delante de ella se volteó con fiereza, dispuesto a interponerse en su camino. Su rostro parecía oculto por la penumbra, excepto sus ojos. Unos ojos de un completamente perceptible color ámbar. Lily no alcanzaba a distinguir si aquel destello en su iris correspondía a una brutal ira, o a la confusión.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel ser tomó sus muñecas, muchas cosas – existentes e inexistentes – quedaron muy claras para la pelirroja. La principal: salir de allí. Se soltó bruscamente de aquellas ásperas manos, que comenzaban a incrementar su presión, y le empujó con una valentía que solo lograba adquirir en momentos como aquel.

Sus piernas y sus brazos no le proporcionaron protesta alguna ante la rápida escapada que pretendía realizar, ni las personas a las que empujaba con brusquedad solían molestarse demasiado por ello. Quizás fuera por la fuerza de la costumbre. Se volteaban, algo contrariadas, para soltar un simple y tosco gruñido, y volver a sus tareas personales.

Sintió como una mano rozaba su chaleco, fracasando en el objetivo de lograr detenerle.

Lily Evans no reparaba en daño causado. Su mirada estaba clavada en la salida, la esperanza pura, y aplicaba todo tipo de recursos: puñetazos casuales, patadas sin intención, y el hecho de eludir con empeño todas aquellas caricias "accidentales" que solía recibir de los brazos demasiado largos.

Corrió, o eso trató de hacer, sin voltearse ni una sola vez. La salida se acercaba cada vez más, que hasta podía tocarla. Evitó a algo muy parecido a un gnomo, esta vez procurando no causar mucho daño.

Estaba en la entrada del café.

Su cuerpo se lanzó, impulsivamente, hacia el duro y sucio camino de tierra. Sin embargo, no logró llegar hasta el piso; sintió como impactaba abruptamente con otro cuerpo, totalmente ajeno. Se estrelló sobre él, inevitablemente, con el doloroso destino que podía significar el suelo. Sus ojos se toparon con la confusa mirada de un chico. Una mirada que le pareció haber visto antes. Se quitó de encima, un poco abochornada, mientras notaba como el joven parecía murmurar algo muy parecido a una queja. Se acariciaba el costado, al parecer la costilla derecha, con insistencia, sin observarla, y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente debido al frío. A pesar de la oscuridad, Lily pudo notar como su camisa estaba completamente pegada a su torso, al igual que sus pantalones. Se estaba congelando. Y a decir verdad, ella también.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero desistió de la idea inmediatamente. No tenía idea como comenzar la conversación. Además, su prioridad debía ser conseguir un buen techo donde refugiarse.

Se levantó, con un poco de dificultad, y volvió a observar al chico por última vez. Éste seguía tratando de encontrar abrigo en sus ropajes, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y trataba, a pesar de saber que era inútil, de secarlos.

Este espectáculo causó que Lily frunciera notablemente el ceño. Unas gafas y una mirada castaña. Un porte alto, a pesar de estar sentado, y un cabello negro, más oscuro que la propia noche. Demasiado familiar.

- ¿Potter? – Su voz sonó más sorprendida de lo habría deseado. ¿Qué demonios podría estar haciendo James Potter en el recóndito y prácticamente inexistente pueblo de Phinnoples?

* * *

**(1): Según encontré por ahí, el vocalista actual de las Brujas de Macbeth (en HP) se llama Myron Wagtail. Pretendo que Donna sea algún pariente de él, donde el talento musical venga de familia xD. No sé si esta información sea verdadera, quizás he sido vilmente estafada, pero la intención es lo que vale xD. De todas maneras, este personaje no tendrá gran influencia en la historia.**

**Otra nota: ¿Les recuerda a algo? Sip, lo admito; es una fusión de dos ideas que tuve anteriormente, y que pensaba hacer por separado. Sin embargo... ¡No pude evitarlo! Las uní en una sola trama, y este es el resultado. Una sincera disculpa a los seguidores de Fly, de verdad. Pero de todas maneras, este fic tiene demasiada similitud con el otro, así que puede considerarse otra manera de comenzar.**

**Peticiones: Em, bueno... ¡reviews! Tanto si les agradó como si no, todo al botoncito de GO! Total, pierdes diez segundo de tu tiempo, y le alegras la vida a una persona :) (supongáse una sonrisa enteramente convincente)**

**Antes que me olvide... ¡muchas gracias por los rr de "A Better Man For You", really. Les respondí a todos, así que sí alguien no la recibió, me avisa. ¿Ok? Y a todos los que me pidieron otro one-shot, estoy en eso... Aunque quizás es prox. sea un poquito más triste, no sé xD. De todas maneras, tengo muchos proyectos en mente xP**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**_Jazz An' Baileys_**

**PD: Supongo que no fue tan dífil crear la paranoia de Lily, pues yo soy igual xD**


End file.
